Combination locks are used in commercial, residential, and institutional environments to provide lockable access to personal items and/or enclosures. The combination lock may be a separate device, such as a combination padlock, which may be shackled to a door, bracket, cable, or other item to restrict access. Alternatively, the combination lock may be integral to an enclosure, such as a safe or a storage locker. Combination locks include single-dial and multiple-dial designs.